Baby It's Cold Outside
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Can Puck convince Rachel to stay when it's cold outside? *A story using only lyrics as dialogue*


**A/N:** So it's 2.5 hours until the clocks rolls over to Christmas morning here. I know most of y'all are just starting your Christmas Eve day (or just December 24th for all of y'all that don't do Christmas) but mine is getting ready to end. So I whipped up this little piece using only the lyrics from _Baby It's Cold __Outside _as dialogue between the two. I switched up some words here and there to make it fit better with the overall story but I really don't think it takes away from the song. And the Klaine version of this song has now become my most listened to Glee song because it was on repeat the entire time I was writing this story. Haha

Anyway, I don't own Glee or the song (in any version) of _Baby It's Cold __Outside_.

* * *

><p>Rachel snuggles deeper into her boyfriend's side on the couch in front of his fireplace as she tries to convince herself and him that she needs to leave. "I really can't stay."<p>

"Baby, it's cold outside," Puck tells her simply as he runs his hand down her arm.

"I've got to go away," she says as she tries to sit up and pull away.

He just tugs her back into his side and repeats, "Baby, it's cold outside."

Rachel has a smile in her voice when she starts saying, "This evening has been-"

But her boyfriend cuts her off with a gentle tug on her hair and murmurs, "Been hoping that you'd drop in." It's been a few days since he's been able to see her because they've both been super busy with their jobs, so her unexpected visit was a welcome surprise.

"So very nice," she continues as if he'd never interrupted her.

Puck grabs her small hands with his much larger ones and kisses her palms. "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He really doesn't understand how her hands are always so freaking cold but if it'll get her to stay with him, he's all for doing it.

Rachel just looks at him with pleading eyes. "My daddy will start to worry."

He just smirks because he knows for a fact that her daddy is still back in Lima right now because he's got some big case that he's working on and he couldn't get the time off to come to New York right now. "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

"My dad will be pacing the floor," she tries again. She makes a move to get off the couch again but is once again pulled back by the simple tug on her wrist.

Puck actually scoffs at that because he's also aware that her dad is staying in a hotel while here on a business trip. He gestures with his hand in front of them and tells her, "Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry."

He arches his eyebrow at her word choice because leave it to his girl to describe leaving as _scurrying_. His fingers brush against her cheek and he looks into her eyes as he says, "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

"Well maybe just half a drink more," she responds with a smile that only gets brighter with his growing grin.

Her boyfriend stands up and moves over to the kitchen and he calls back over his shoulder, "Put some music on while I pour." When he comes back, he hands over her drink and they lie back on the couch in each other's arms while they watch the flames dance across the hearth. It really is quite nice to sit here enjoying the relative quiet since pretty much no one is outside due to the snow storm.

::::::::::

But it doesn't last for long before Rachel is once again feeling the need to leave and tries a different tactic, "The neighbors might think…"

Puck just rolls his eyes at the mention of his neighbors. He doesn't really give a damn about them for the most part and the ones that he does actually talk to, like Rachel and love it when she's over. Except for you know whenever she's screaming his name and what not. "Baby, it's bad out there."

She looks down at her drink because it tastes a little different than normal, "Say, what's in this drink?"

He pretends not to hear her as he looks outside at the streets and tells her, "No cabs to be had out there."

The petite brunette sighs because she knows that this really doesn't seem to be getting her anywhere. So she stands up and walks towards the door to grab her things. As she puts on her scarf she tells him, "I wish I knew how-"

"Your eyes are like starlight," he pipes up in yet another bid to convince her to stay.

She smiles prettily at him and runs her fingers over his cheekbone and continues where she left off, "To break the spell."

Puck smirks and grabs her beret from her because he knows that even if she put it on, it wouldn't do her a damn bit of good outside in this level of cold. "I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell."

Her finger wags in front of his face, "I ought to say no, no, no sir."

"Mind if I move closer?" he asks as he slips his arm around her waist and pulls her in closer to his body.

She throws up her hands and sighs good naturedly, "At least I'm gonna say that I tried."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" he murmurs against her lips before kissing her tenderly.

Rachel pulls back slightly and tries to tell him sternly, "I really can't stay," but if the look on his face is anything to judge by she completely failed in her attempt at being stern.

"Baby don't hold out," Puck tells her before kissing her again. He feels pleased when it seems like he's finally won because they both say, "Ah but it's cold outside." He drags her back to the couch so that they can once again sit down and enjoy the fire. And he of course won't say no to a little making out if she wants to. It has been a few days since he's seen her after all.

::::::::::

"I simply must go," she tells him a little while later. It's not like the storm is going to let up anytime soon. So the sooner she gets home the better.

Puck sighs because he feels like they've been over this already before. "Baby, it's cold outside."

Rachel firmly shakes her head. "The answer is no."

"Oh darling, it's cold outside."

She places a quick kiss on his lips, "This welcome has been..."

He twirls a lock of her hair around his finger and gives her his best puppy dog eyes. "I'm lucky that you dropped in."

Her nose bumps against his as she tells him, "So nice and warm."

He latches on to that sentence in the hopes of getting her to stay the night with him as he walks over to the window and pulls back the curtain. "Look out the window at that storm."

Rachel gets up and stands next to him at the window as she looks at the fat snowflakes that are rapidly falling down to the ground. His lips are brushing against her cheek as he makes his way to her ear. She's finding it harder and harder to say no to him as she struggles to find another reason as to why she can't stay. "My best friend will be suspicious."

Puck could care less if Kurt is suspicious of what he and his girlfriend are doing at his place. It'd probably put a permanent blush on the other man's cheeks to know the kinds of things that Rachel lets him do to her. His eyes zone in on her pouting mouth as he whispers against her lips, "Man, your lips look delicious."

"My roommate will be there at the door," she says with her hand against his chest as she tries to push him away.

He smirks as he thinks to himself that of course Santana would be at the door, just waiting to pounce on his petite girlfriend for details about their night together. The Latina can swear she likes women all she wants but he knows that she'd take a ride on the Puckerman Express if he wasn't in love with Rachel and her with him. Puck walks her backwards to the couch and looks to the warmth of the fireplace for inspiration for another idea to get her to stay and blurts out, "Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My neighbor's mind is vicious," she tells him, her eyes are so big as she begs him to understand that she really doesn't want to deal with her incredibly rude neighbor sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

Puck sneers slightly at the mention of the catty woman that lives across the hall from Rachel but then his attention is diverted back to her lips as she slowly licks them. He kisses her slowly, as if he was sipping the sweetest wine. "Gosh your lips are delicious."

She languidly opens her eyes and gazes at him and gets a pretty smile on her face. She really has no self control when it comes to her handsome boyfriend. "Well maybe just a half a drink more."

"Never such a blizzard before," he responds as he kisses her again and lays her back against the couch cushions.

::::::::::

Rachel sighs and stretches her body against Noah's in contentment before realizing that he has once again distracted her from going home. "I've got to go home."

He nuzzles his nose against her neck. "Oh, Baby, you'll freeze out there."

Her eyes light up as she suggests, "Say, lend me your coat," knowing that with his coat she'll have an extra layer of protection from the snow.

"It's up to your knees out there," he deadpans.

She pouts and grabs his hand as she can thread their fingers together. "You've really been grand-"

Puck nips at her fingertips when he brings them to his lips. "I thrill when you touch my hand."

Rachel giggles quietly at the idea that her strong _badass_ boyfriend could admit to liking such a simple thing. "But don't you see?"

"How can you do this thing to me?" he asks as he places their hands on his chest so that she can feel his heartbeat.

She blushes and tells him, "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

He wants to tell her to hell with what anyone thinks because he loves her and it's none of their damn business if he wants to spend the night with her. "Think of my life long sorrow," he starts.

"At least there will be plenty implied," she says slowly as if she's weighing the outcome of what would actually be said if she were to stay.

"If you caught pneumonia and died," he pleads. He figures if he appealing to her health and what it might do to her voice doesn't win her over then nothing will. All he wants is for her to stay with him where it's nice and warm.

Rachel gasps at the sudden thought of actually getting caught out in the blizzard and getting sick from it but automatically replies (albeit weakly), "I really can't stay."

"Get over that hold out," he tells her and kisses her again. She just has to see reason that he's only looking out for what's in her best interest. He smirks when she kisses him back and drags him towards his bedroom.

"Ahh, but its cold outside."


End file.
